


Ihr Traum wird wahr.

by elephament



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephament/pseuds/elephament
Summary: 祝您美梦成真。
Kudos: 1





	Ihr Traum wird wahr.

眼睛。

绿色的眼睛。

嵌在柔软肉壁里的翠绿色的眼睛。粉色的湿润的肉裂开一条缝，放射性的线条浸泡在巨大的眼球中。线条的起点是纯粹的漆黑的圆，像海深处的深渊、黑洞和宇宙的奇点。碇真嗣听到肉与肉挤压的声音，那只眼球转过半圈，和碇真嗣对视在了一起。

然后真嗣睁开了眼。蝉的叫声穿过漫长的寂静，慢慢地填充他的耳朵。

有风，还有阳光。温度，桌面的硬度。呼吸声，念白。夏日的午后。前桌，粉笔与黑板，翻书声，咳嗽。窃窃私语。讲课声，丽。

……凌波丽。

身体的部分仿佛是在一点点地重启，碇真嗣出神地望着前方的凌波丽，直到察觉到手指上的重量。他低下头，看到一支笔被架在自己手中。笔记记到一半，历史课，内容是关于一场战争。

2000年，人类历史上规模最大的一场战争，死亡人数约为五千万，参与国家是……

“全部吧？”铃原东治说，“是吧剑介？”

“才不是全部，上课刚刚讲过的……”路过的洞木光插话，“你们都在听些什么啊？”

“那、第二次冲击……”

“第二次冲击？”

“发生在南极的大爆炸、”

“南极？那地方有人住吗？”洞木光说。东治无所事事地撑着脸，“搞不好是企鹅在造炸弹，失败了，然后，”他另一只手做了个爆炸的手势，“嘣！”

“那eva呢？”碇真嗣慌乱地说，他也不明白自己为什么慌乱。甚至不明白自己为什么会这么急匆匆地提起eva，“evangelion——”

“evan……”东治艰难地试图复述。洞木光说：“evangel？”

上课铃打断了这场对话。

进来的是陌生的老师。不熟悉的脸，艺术课，根本不存在的科目。碇真嗣这才意识到许多不对劲的地方，座位和之前不一样。班级的人数是原来的两倍，窗外的绿化和建筑多到不可思议的地步，气温和天空……他把课本从桌面扯到腿上，从头到尾翻了个遍。2000年，2001年，直到翻到末尾也没有找到他熟悉的东西。握在他手中的是一段可以解释的历史，那么为什么自己会在这种时候感到窒息呢？碇真嗣无法理解。

他祈求似的环顾四周，依然不知道自己在寻找什么。班长，东治，转学的同学。眼球是圆的，画面飘到眼球上的时候应该拥有弧度吗？凌波丽，剑介，然后是……坐在最后排的明日香。明日香也在这里。

明日香注意到他的眼神，轻蔑地别开了脸。

这时一个纸团抛过来，落在了他的腿上。是剑介丢过来的。真嗣展开纸团，上面是剑介的问话，刚才说的那是什么啊？听起来像是什么秘密武器。后一个单词被划掉很多次，最后才终于写对，Evangel？

Evangelion。碇真嗣在自己的腿上写。笔尖好几次刺破了纸，让evangelion成了一个破破烂烂的词。NERV发明的决战兵器，是对战使徒的……碇真嗣想这么继续写下去，又不知道该怎么去介绍。NERV存在吗？使徒又是什么？悬而未决的问题像是从一个时空被带往另一个时空，剑介他们不知道这些事，那么凌波丽呢？明日香呢？

……好多疑问。人在疑问中也可以生存，碇真嗣不是第一次知道这件事。比起一无所知地被推上战场，只是坐在这里上课简直是天大的恩赐。假如说碇真嗣脑海里的那个世界在零的刻度线上，现在这个世界恐怕能被摆在一百的位置。雨可以成片成片地降落在大地上，一滴水要凭一己之力跃向高空却几乎不可能。但碇真嗣现在确实坐在这里。令他感到不可思议的是，他坐在一个远远幸福得多的世界里，却觉得许多东西被一双手拿走，用于填补两个世界的差距。

你不满意吗？在电车上，年幼的碇真嗣向他发问。

电车在轨道上滑行，运行的声音是风滑过的声音。零件运转的震动从脚底传遍全身。碇真嗣问：这么幸福的世界，你还是不满意吗？

不是的！碇真嗣说，但是，无论是谁，突然被抛到这种世界……大家的记忆都跟我不一样……eva不存在，那就说明NERV不存在！对、对了！这样的话，我该用什么理由去认识美里小姐，还有加持先生！东治和剑介，他们的关系跟我有那么好吗？我们是因为eva才互相认识的吧！假如说eva——

什么被拿走了？

驾驶、——

能够摆脱那种命运当然是最好了！什么使徒，什么eva，本来就是奇奇怪怪的东西，根本不跟人商量，突然就告诉我要战斗，谁做得到啊！很痛啊！就算身体没有损伤！每次醒来都在医院里，东治也差点死掉，凌波也是，明日香也是！为什么会愿意驾驶eva啊，为什么都不抗争一下啊，结果不是一直只有我一个人在闹脾气吗！只有我在逃避……

什么被拿走了？

驾驶eva的——

但是……但是eva不存在的话，就不会再有人夸奖我。谁也不会看我一眼，美里小姐一直没有放弃我，是因为除了我以外没有人能够驾驶初号机了吧！还有……爸爸……

什么被拿走了？

驾驶eva的权利。

碇真嗣问：你希望一切变回去吗？

碇真嗣没有答案。或许有答案，但他没有办法独自承认。最后他鼓足勇气，拦下了即将回家的明日香。他们站在天台，往下看是星星点点离校的学生，往上看是难以承受的黄昏。铁丝网上停着几只漆黑的鸟，歪着脑袋看着吞吞吐吐的碇真嗣，然后发出一声凄厉的怪叫。

“真是的——我受够了！”明日香昂着下巴，趾高气扬地一甩头发，“真是浪费我的时间！拜——托——你——”明日香拖着长音，“能不能像个男人那样跟我说话？”

“对不起，”真嗣下意识地道歉，“我只是想……想问问你。”

该怎么开口，该从哪里开口？真嗣很着急。但依然没有头绪。上课的时候应该提前组织好语言的，可是究竟该从哪一根扯开乱成一团的毛线球，用这么轻浮的比喻去形容一段残酷的历史，这又是允许的吗？如果只是没头没脑地询问她愿不愿意驾驶eva，就算是明日香，也不可能会说愿意的。假如明日香的答案是……那又该怎么办？……别再想无关紧要的问题了。碇真嗣告诫自己。现在最首要应该是想想怎么问话才对，从哪里开始说，问明日香愿不愿意拯救世界吗？

“除了道歉你还会说什么……我知道哦。今天一天都摆着那副蠢脸，看着真让人火大……想问我eva的事，没错吧。”

“……诶？”

虽然什么都没弄明白，但碇真嗣的心底无疑已经松了一口气。他放松下来：“明日香你、知道eva的事吗？那么历史课本果然……”

“是真的。”明日香打断了真嗣，“这个世界不存在eva。”

“……究竟是怎么回事……”

“笨蛋真嗣，你还真是什么都不知道……虽然我知道也不多，但无所谓吧，真相什么的。”明日香从椅子上跳下来，拾起了丢在一边的背包，“总之这个世界没有eva，也不会有使徒，什么第一次冲击第二次冲击也没有发生过，每年死掉的人绝对不会超过一半，和平万岁，就这样！我要回去了。”

“等、等等！明日香！”碇真嗣急急忙忙地说，“你就这样接受了吗？——你不想回去吗？”

“……哈？”明日香挑起一边眉毛，“你白痴啊？”

“能够不用战斗，谁想回到那种世界去啊？你不是一直都不想驾驶eva吗？”明日香叉着腰，那张可以说是绚丽的脸，就跟着黄昏的光线一起逼近真嗣的眼睛，“你不会是想告诉我，你想回到那种世界去吧？”

……蝉鸣。蝉的叫声几乎要撕裂耳膜了。真嗣什么都想不出来，大脑一片空白，无法理解。明日香在说什么？她的嘴唇、还有她的脸。明日香的脸，她在海上宣布自己是eva驾驶员时的那张脸，她此时背光的这张冷漠的脸。不明白。能够驾驶eva是明日香的骄傲，唯独明日香绝对不会背叛自己，为什么用这种眼神、这种……

明日香离开了。碇真嗣依然久久地站在天台上。他看到明日香出了校门，一个女人迎接她。于是碇真嗣突然明白是什么改变了明日香。夕阳沉得更低了。碇真嗣翻遍了自己的背包，终于找到了自己的家庭住址和钥匙，他坐上电车，被人群挤在角落里，车窗外掠过的是明日香冷漠的眼睛。他被冲下电车，像一条鱼被海浪留在岸上。已经晚上七点了，月台上却还是人来人往。真嗣一开始不敢抬头，只是低着头站在路灯边，皮鞋和高跟鞋一双双地经过他。后来他发现所有人都很忙，有自己的生活，不会去注意他。于是他终于能沿着路牌穿过人群，拐进昏暗的小巷，踏上锈迹斑斑的楼梯，站在简陋的面前。

这时候已经没有灯光了，也没有人。末日的寂静缓缓地侵蚀了空间。真嗣把钥匙插入锁眼，已经没有了任何期待。他打开门，屋里空无一物。

他在玄关的墙壁上摸索，打开了灯。胃空空如也，但他首先走向的不是冰箱，而是破旧的书桌。桌面、抽屉，甚至桌脚上的划痕。他摸索过房间所有可能的角落，怀疑墙壁的霉斑底下会掩盖着一个号码。但他终究什么都没有找到。最后真嗣草草收拾完自己，抱着被子守在那架黑色的电话前。

整夜都没有铃声响起。

第二天真嗣早早地到了学校，他在课间拦下凌波丽，感到自己伸直的手指不属于自己，而是一块沉重的铁。“……你和碇源堂，我父亲。有联系吗？”

“我不明白你的意思。”绫波丽说。

………………在笑。有人在笑。谁在笑。我在笑。为什么在笑。因为剑介说了笑话。听了笑话就必须笑吗？听了笑话就必须要笑。肩膀。肩膀上有温度。肩膀上的是东治的手。现在是东治把手搭在我的肩膀上。我是谁。“真嗣。”我是谁。“真——嗣——”我是谁。“喂，真嗣！碇真嗣！”

“……嗯。”

“你在走什么神啊？”

“没什么。”碇真嗣说。他用笔在课本上画着无意义的线，很随便地问：“剑介你……还记得我上次说的eva吗？”

“记得，怎么了？”

“eva就是一种可以拯救世界的武器。很高很大，类似于机甲那样……广告上有的吧，我在电车上有看到。”真嗣竖起课本，给剑介看角落抽象的插画，“如果有机会可以驾驶eva，你会想去吗？”

“诶——这个还蛮帅的嘛。”剑介仔细地看了一会儿，“那不是当然的吗？如果真的像你的说那样，驾驶eva拯救世界——谁能拒绝啊！”

“说不定会死哦？”

“能驾驶一次eva，死了也值得了啊！”

“……说得也是。”真嗣说，“可是现在已经没有eva了。”

“哈哈哈哈！真嗣你可真会开玩笑。”剑介伸了个懒腰，悄悄地竖起相机对准窗外，拍了一张毫无特色的相片，“什么时候存在过eva啊？”


End file.
